The invention relates to measuring pressure, and particularly to using a series of sensors to measure a variety of different pressures in a system.
In many different systems, and particularly, in the braking system of an automobile, it is often necessary to measure a variety of different pressures in the system. These measurements are then used to indicate the operating condition of the system or to control the operation of the system. In the case of an automobile braking system, brake fluid pressures in each of the brake fluid lines are measured and these measurements are used to control the braking force of the brakes at each wheel end housing. In known systems for measuring brake fluid pressure, a pressure sensor is usually mounted in the wheel end housing in fluid communication with the break fluid to measure the pressure of the brake fluid. Each of these pressure sensors requires temperature compensation and signal conditioning, as well as an electrically conductive cable connecting the pressure sensor to the electrical system of the automobile.